


History would remember

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Would history remember who they were, or only what they had done?





	History would remember

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [A história se lembraria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791204) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #008 - history.

Natia wondered if history would remember who they were, not only what they had done. Leliana was either plagued by religious hallucinations, or a prophet chosen by the Maker to help save Ferelden, and only time would say which interpretation would prevail. Natia changed her family’s fate and status, and there was no way stories about her wouldn’t be passed down through the generations. But they were more than just what they had done, they were people who lived and loved and laughed and cried, who were scared of the fight and fought anyway. Would they be remembered for that?


End file.
